


Right Where You Want Me

by Ringo_Angel



Category: CIX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 69, But kind of, CIX want to help Jinyoung, Established Relationship, Implied!BX/Yonghee, Implied!Hyunsuk/Seunghun, M/M, Pandeep - Freeform, Well not really, actor!Kuanlin, guitarist!Jinyoung, limited time together, long distance, strong relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/pseuds/Ringo_Angel
Summary: Kuanlin is an actor, and his boyfriend Jinyoung is the guitarist for the band C.I.XEven though it is difficult, they seize every moment they have together.Loosely inspired by:MONTHLY THE IWATO VISION – Free! djArtist: PureSlider (Matsuo)https://myreadingmanga.info/pureslider-matsuo-monthly-the-iwato-vision-free-dj-eng/
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lai Guanlin, Choi Hyunsuk/Kim Seunghun, Kim Yonghee/Lee Byounggon | BX
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Right Where You Want Me

“You start work later tomorrow right?” Kuanlin asked softly from where he had just exited the bathroom. He was scrubbing at his wet hair, having just finished in the shower.

Jinyoung was sitting on their bed in his boxers and dressing gown, getting ready for bed. He glanced up, seeing the younger with only a towel wrapped around his waist, hanging low and showcasing his faint hair trail. He was looking great these days, his abs starting to really show through.

“I don’t start till 10am.” Jinyoung smiled, knowing what Kuanlin was implying. “You leave in the afternoon, right?” 

Kuanlin smirked, stalking his way towards the bed. “Too right.” He gently pushed Jinyoung backwards, laying him on the soft comforter. The elder smiled, his arms splayed and his hair tousled. He looked good. 

Kuanlin crawled over Jinyoung, leaning down and making sure that their noses booped. Jinyoung chuckled, his arms lifting up and wrapping around the younger’s neck lazily. “If we’re not needed till later… tonight I’m all yours.” 

“I love you, Jinyounggie…” Kuanlin grinned, before leaning down and sealing their lips together. They kissed slowly and sensually, Kuanlin licking at the elder’s palette. 

Jinyoung whimpered into the kiss, but didn’t let go. Kuanlin slowly pushed the gown off of Jinyoung’s thin shoulders, exposing his milky flesh. Kuanlin licked down the elder’s neck towards his collarbone, sucking at the smooth skin. 

Jinyoung whined softly, the bruises already appearing on his flesh. Kuanlin moved further down, finding purchase on a nipple. 

“Nnh.” Jinyoung clamped his lips shut, holding back his moans. 

“Don’t hold back.” Kuanlin’s tone was dark. His large hand made its way to Jinyoung’s jaw, his thumb stroking at his bottom lip. “I wanna hear your voice as I make you feel good.” 

Kuanlin sucked at the other nub, biting down hard. Jinyoung cried out, his hands gripping the younger’s shoulders. “Kuan…!” He licked out at the thumb. 

Kuanlin grinned around the nipple. His free hand started to play with the other nub, flicking and squeezing. Jinyoung arched his back, pushing further into Kuanlin’s body. 

“Kuanlinnie… I—”

“It’s okay, Jinnie.” Kuanlin crawled up the elder, his hand petting his soft black hair. “I’ll make you feel good.” He used his free hand to slide down Jinyoung’s sides to his ass, pulling the boxers down slowly. 

Jinyoung tensed slightly, feeling his underpants drop to the floor. He was left in his open bathrobe, looking really sensual. Kuanlin’s eyes lidded, looking down at his perfect Bae Jinyoung. 

“Jinyoung.” Kuanlin leaned down again, pressing his lips to the elder’s. They kissed slowly, tongue curling and rubbing against each other. 

“Kuanlin…” Jinyoung cooed, his hands wrapping around the younger’s neck again. Kuanlin just smiled, kissing Jinyoung like he didn’t want anything else in the world. 

Jinyoung mewled, Kuanlin’s hand had made its way towards his ass, just squeezing the soft globe. A wet finger circled his hole, just rubbing at the entrance. 

“Wh-when did you…?” Jinyoung glanced down, seeing the open button of lube just beside his thigh. Kuanlin smirked, chuckling at the elder’s suspicion. 

“I can’t wait for you, Jinyounggie. I want you now.” Kuanlin slowly pushed his finger inside, making sure to press against all the soft spots. 

“Nnh…!” Jinyoung's thighs trembled, his ass picking up from the bed. Kuanlin raised a brow, adding a second and third finger. He splayed then gently, curling the fingers into the soft walls 

Jinyoung moaned, his head falling back. His back arched when Kuanlin jabbed straight into his prostate, sending shivers throughout his nerves. 

“K-kuan… ah!” Jinyoung hooked one leg over the younger’s hipbone, pulling him close. “Nnh! H-hurry!” 

Kuanlin loved when Jinyoung got loud and desperate. It made him proud that Jinyoung wanted him that much. “What do you want, hyung?” 

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes. Kuanlin called him hyung only when teasing. Even though Jinyoung was older, he didn’t want to force Kuanlin into calling him hyung when he was Taiwanese. But simultaneously, it made Jinyoung hot to be called hyung in Kuanlin’s deep tone. 

“F-fuck me already…” Jinyoung grabbed Kuanlin’s towel, pulling it off of his hips and throwing it to the side. 

Kuanlin grinned, scoffing a little to himself. His cock was hard and dripping, his naked body taut and ready. Jinyoung’s cheeks flushed, looking down at the younger’s cock. 

Jinyoung reached out, his fingertips skimming the head. Kuanlin sucked in a breath; Jinyoung’s nimble fingers were so gentle even in his desperation. 

“You’re so hard…” Jinyoung smeared the bead of precum all over the top of Kuanlin’s cock.

“Only you make me like this.” Jinyoung’s heart raced at such simple words. Kuanlin knew the effect he had on the elder, and he loved to play it up with sweet words. “You feel good, hyung?” 

Jinyoung just nodded, his breathing already deep. Kuanlin slowly pulled his fingers out of Jinyoung, making sure to splay them as he pulled out. 

“Ahh! Nnh!” Jinyoung’s hips fell back to the bed when his hole was empty. Kuanlin sat up, his lidded eyes staring forward at Jinyoung’s orifice. 

Jinyoung was clenching around the air, his thighs still trembling. Kuanlin stroked the elder’s thighs, which were laying over his own. “Your hole is twitching for me, Jinyounggie.” 

“Sh-shut up.” Jinyoung threw his arm over his eyes, embarrassed to look into Kuanlin’s eyes. “Just… just do me…” he opened his legs wider, wanting to be filled. 

Kuanlin grabbed for the lube again, squeezing a decent about into his hand. He grabbed his cock, gasping deeply as he did. Pumping himself at a fast pace was pulling moans from him. 

Jinyoung moved his arm from his eyes, glancing at the younger getting himself off. Jinyoung’s cock twitched at the hungry look in Kuanlin’s eyes. He reached down to himself, wrapping his hand around his own cock. 

Kuanlin noticed the elder pleasuring himself. He shuffled closer, leaning his hips forwards and taking Jinyoung cock and his own into one hand. Jinyoung immediately whimpered, his cock now flush against the younger’s. 

“Kuan- nnh…” 

“So cute.” Kuanlin started pumping them together, covering both of their cock in the cherry lube. Jinyoung squeezed his eyes shut, his face flushed red. 

Kuanlin gave them a few pumps before pulling away from the elder. He aligned himself to Jinyoung’s awaiting hole, gently pushing forwards as he did. His hand was still wrapped around Jinyoung’s cock, stroking him lazily as he pushed his entire girth and length past Jinyoung’s tight ring of muscle. 

“Nyahh!” Jinyoung moaned loudly when Kuanlin thrust in past to fill him entirely. 

“S-sorry.” Kuanlin didn’t mean to thrust suddenly, but Jinyoung’s warmth and feel was far too inviting. He reached forwards, petting the elder’s hair again. “Does it hurt, Jinyounggie?” 

“You brute!” Jinyoung playfully slapped the younger’s chest, making Kuanlin chuckle at him. 

“I’m sorry!” He held Jinyoung close, simultaneously pushing at his inner walls. 

“Ah!” Jinyoung gasped, nails digging into Kuanlin’s shoulder blades. 

“Nh… shit…” Kuanlin strengthened his arms around Jinyoung, pulling him forwards. He sat them both up, Jinyoung now in the younger’s lap. 

“Ah… Kuan…” Jinyoung sighed out a moan, his hole clenching around Kuanlin’s hot arousal. 

“You can ride me all night if you want, hyung.” Kuanlin was stroking Jinyoung’s lower back, making him relax more. 

When Jinyoung regained his strength, he picked himself up slightly on shaky legs before dropping back down. He only pulled about a third of Kuanlin’s cock out before sinking back down. 

“Ah… Ah! Nnh…” Jinyoung whimpered softly, rolling his thin hips. Kuanlin kept his hands on the elder’s hips, assisting his movements. 

“You do so well, hyung.” Kuanlin complimented, thrusting upwards. Jinyoung wept at the stab, his legs shaking. 

Kuanlin knew that he was asking a lot, but he loved when Jinyoung rode him. His slim body fit perfectly in Kuanlin’s hands. 

“Kuanlinnie,” Jinyoung cooed softly, “I love you.” He leaned forwards, kissing the younger’s nose. 

“I love you too.” Kuanlin smiled, booping his nose against the younger’s. 

The softness turned into a heated make out, teeth clashing and tongues curling around each other. Kuanlin wasn’t gentle as he shoved Jinyoung onto his back. He shoved his cock deep inside, before pulling out to the head and thrusting fast. 

“Ahh!” Jinyoung gasped, “ah! Nnh! Ah!” Kuanlin was thrusting hard and powerful, shifting Jinyoung further up the bed. His bathrobe was a creased mess, falling off one of his shoulders. 

“You’re so beautiful, Jinyoung. Góa ài lì…” Kuanlin whispered into the elder’s ear as he kept snapping his hips. 

Jinyoung wanted to reply; tell Kuanlin he loved him too, but the words wouldn’t come out. Kuanlin was ramming straight into his prostate, making his eyes roll back. 

“Ah! Ah! Nnh! Ha! Ah!” Jinyoung’s moans were amazing, his body trembling. Kuanlin reached down, his hand wrapping around Jinyoung’s cock. “Nnnh! K-Kuan— nyah!” 

“Don’t hold back, Jinyoung-hyung.” Kuanlin pumped the elder in time with his thrusts. Jinyoung wrapped his legs around the younger, his heels digging into his back. 

“A-Ah! Kuanlin!” Jinyoung felt his stomach coil, his orgasm building fast. “I-I can’t! Ah! Nnh!” 

“Cute... So cute.” Kuanlin wrapped a strong arm around Jinyoung’s waist, his other petting the soft hair. “Cum, Jinyoung. Cum for me.” 

“Nyahh! Ahh!” Jinyoung did as was told, cumming onto Kuanlin’s abs. The younger groaned, feeling Jinyoung clamp around his cock - hard. 

“Jinyoung…” Kuanlin breathed out. He released inside Jinyoung, making sure to keep thrusting lightly until he filled the elder. 

Jinyoung was just wrapped around the younger. Kuanlin fell to the side, not wanting to crush his boyfriend. Jinyoung was still holding onto Kuanlin, his eyes lidded with exhaustion. 

Kuanlin chuckled, pulling his hips back and disconnecting them both. Jinyoung sobbed, the younger’s essence dribbling out of him. 

“You okay?” Kuanlin asked softly, his hand rubbing at the elder’s head. Jinyoung lulled into a soft leisure, just enjoying Kuanlin’s warmth. 

“I’m okay…” Jinyoung sighed blissfully.

Kuanlin was about to ask for another round when the sound of his phone started ringing. He sighed dramatically, but he recognised his manager’s ringtone. 

Jinyoung didn’t even bother to move, letting Kuanlin reach over him for his phone. “Hello?” He answered, his tone hoarse and angry. 

“Kuanlin! I’ve got good news. Our flight has been moved to 9am, instead of 4pm! So I’ll pick you up at 7am the latest!” 

Kuanlin rolled his eyes, “that’s fine.” He couldn’t really argue, after all this was his work. 

Jinyoung was listening in, since he was so close. Kuanlin’s manager was explaining that they could get so much more done without rushing around. 

“Make sure you get some sleep, you can nap on the plane too.”

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kuanlin heard the manager say goodnight before he hung up. “Fuck sake…” he threw his phone onto the bed somewhere. 

“So you’re leaving early tomorrow?” Jinyoung asked, even though he could guess. 

“Yeah… even though I wanted to make you breakfast tomorrow, after we share a bath.” Kuanlin sounded angry, but there was a pout on his handsome face. 

Jinyoung cupped Kuanlin’s head, bringing their foreheads together. “It’s for work, right? So there’s nothing we can do.” 

Kuanlin sighed, his eyes directing away. “I wanted to spend more time with you. It’s been a while since we had a lot of time together.” He’d been busy lately, and so had Jinyoung. 

“How long are you going to be in Taiwan?” Jinyoung scooted closer, resting his head on the younger’s chest. 

“I don’t know… maybe two weeks?” Kuanlin wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s smaller body, holding him close. “Depends how long the filming takes.” 

Jinyoung just hummed. “Well, make sure you keep safe and work hard.” He was struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“Sleep, Jinyounggie.” Kuanlin whispered softly. Jinyoung started breathing softly, signifying that he’d already fallen asleep. Kuanlin held him close, “goodnight.” 

———

"2 weeks my ass…" Jinyoung sighed, leaning on the table. He ruffled his hair, frustration starting to build up entirely. 

Kuanlin had been in Taiwan for a month already, and according to him on the phone last night there was still a lot to do. Jinyoung sighed deeply, just looking over his mobile screen. 

Jinyoung was currently backstage in the dressing room. His band C.I.X were one of the hottest new bands that were around. Jinyoung loved his members, he really did but he hated watching them sometimes. 

Jinyoung glanced over towards where Hyunsuk was sitting in a chair in front of a mirror. He was currently getting his hair styled, but he wasn't looking at his reflection. 

Seunghun was leaning on the small table in front of the maknae, just leaning back. Hyunsuk couldn't keep the smile from his face, just listening to Seunghun like every word he said was amazing. 

Jinyoung quickly looked the other way, not that it helped. Yonghee was sitting on the sofa at the other side of the room. He was watching Byounggon as he was pulling on his stage blazer. 

Byounggon gritted his teeth, his blazer not sitting right on his shoulders, and his time crooked. Yonghee chuckled, pushing himself up from the sofa. 

"Hyung, how did you get so scruffy." Yonghee straightened out Byounggon's blazer first, making sure that it sat perfectly on his strong shoulders.

“Maybe it’s just my character.” Byounggon grinned, looking cheesy. Yonghee shook his head, going for the tie next. 

“You’re not that bad, hyung.” Yonghee leaned forwards a little, booping his nose against Byounggon’s. The elder chuckled, his arms wrapping around Yonghee’s waist and holding him closer. 

Jinyoung groaned, slamming his face into his bag that was conveniently in front of him on the table. Seunghun noticed straight away, his head tilting to the side. 

“Jinyounggie~” He sang as he skipped towards the younger. “What’s the matter? You’ve been sighing a lot.” He made sure to speak loudly, catching the attention of all of the others. 

“You okay?” Yonghee had made his way over, looking concerned. Byounggon was behind him, his hands in his pockets, but his eyes full of worry. 

“Hyung, are you sick?” Hyunsuk was last to approach. The four of them were just staring, crowding around Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung sat up, leaning back in his chair and staring at them. Yonghee furrowed his brows a little, recognising the look in Jinyoung’s eyes. 

“Is this about Kuanlin?” Yonghee questioned. 

Seunghun and Byounggon shared a worried look. Talking about Kuanlin was usually a taboo subject, since it upset Jinyoung. Hyunsuk ruffled the back of his hair, trying to act more natural. 

Jinyoung just sighed deeply, before his face fell into a pout. “It must be nice to see each other every day.” He sounded down instead of play-angry like he usually did when Kuanlin entered the conversation. 

“Jinyoung, has something happened between you two?” Byounggon asked, placing a strong hard on his shoulder and squeezing. “It’s okay to tell us.” 

“Nothing bad has happened.” Jinyoung couldn’t stop sighing, “I just haven’t seen him in a month. And I barely get a call through.” 

“But isn’t it work, hyung?” Hyunsuk didn’t really know what to say.

“I know, but I can’t help but be greedy. I wanna see him.” Jinyoung pressed the lock button on his iPhone, just to see the Kuanlin wallpaper he had. 

The rest of them didn’t really know what to say. The rest of their showcase went on as planned, Jinyoung just played his guitar and sang when needed. 

After the showcase, Jinyoung shoved himself into the back of their bus, leaning back and closing his eyes. He put his guitar on the chairs beside him before putting in airpods. He didn’t want to mope about, but he didn’t want to force himself to be happy either. 

Hyunsuk and Yonghee were next to enter the bus, but before Byounggon could follow Seunghun grabbed his arms. “Byounggie, what are we gonna do about Jinyoung?” 

Byounggon thought for a couple of seconds, before realisation hit him. “We have a showcase in Taipei in a couple weeks, right?” 

“Right…?” Seunghun nodded. 

“You contact Kuanlin, and I’ll think of something.” Byounggon was already constructing his plan in his head. If it worked out well, everyone would get some couple time in Taipei. 

Their small Asian tour was going well. Jinyoung had cheered up a little, engaging with the members and their fans like always. It was more at the end of the day when he was back in his hotel room that the depression kicked in. 

Jinyoung looked at his phone, reading the message he’d received from Kuanlin a few days ago. It was only short and sweet, but it meant everything. 

Kuanlinnie ❤️🥰

I miss you! ❤️ stay safe xxx

Jinyoung smiled sadly before snuggling into his bed. “I miss you too, Kuan…” his eyes fluttered shut, sleep inevitable. 

It was early morning when they arrived at Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport. Yonghee yawned softly, rubbing at his eyes in an adorable fashion. 

“Tired?” Byounggon asked, his arm throwing around the younger. 

“Just a little.” Yonghee shifted slightly, hiking his keyboard up his back more. 

“Want me to carry it for you?” Byounggon would offer if it meant giving Yonghee some relief. 

“You’ve already got your bass, hyung. You’re not that strong.” Yonghee teased, poking Byounggon in the sides. 

Seunghun stretched as they walked out into the airport, his acoustic securely on his back. Hyunsuk shuffled beside him, only his snare and cymbals on his back in perfect safety. 

“Hyung, shall we get food?” He was now next to the elder, looking down at Seunghun seriously. 

“Sure, what do you eat?” Seunghun would buy whatever Hyunsuk wanted, he liked to spoil him after all. 

“I really want to try Niu Rou Mian.” Hyunsuk was thinking, his finger on his chin cutely. “Oh, and genuine Taiwan bubble tea!” 

Seunghun smiled, reaching out and taking hold of Hyunsuk’s hand. He knitted their fingers, the tips of his ears turning red. Hyunsuk’s cheeks turned bright red, but squeezed the elder’s hand back. 

Jinyoung regretted walking out last, the two couples happily in front of him. Flaunting their love was always cute, but Jinyoung hated it now and again. He wanted to be with Kuanlin everyday, but he couldn’t hold him back from his work. 

The manager ushered them all into the airport limousine. Jinyoung sat at the front, for once. He placed his AirPods into his ears, starting up his playlist. He leaned back in his chair, his eyes closing. 

Byounggon was leaning on the chair in front of him, giving him a better look of Jinyoung. He’d already set the plan in motion, and he was waiting for the next phase to take place. 

“All in due time, Jinyounggie.” 

-

Kuanlin yawned, stretching his arms over his head. He ruffled the back of his hair, pulling his phone out of his back pocket. He smiled at the picture of him and Jinyoung that was his lock screen - they looked so happy.

The day was finally over for Kuanlin. He checked the time, seeing that there was an hour before C.I.X’s concert was about to begin. He’d received the e-ticket only yesterday in an email from Seunghun. 

Kuanlin has done what the email had said, and he didn’t tell Jinyoung that he was going. He climbed into the back of his car, his manager in the front. 

“How long will it take to get to the concert hall?” Kuanlin questioned, still looking over his phone. He regretted not bringing his banners and merchandise. 

“It’ll take about 30 minutes.” His manager glanced through the rear view mirror. “You’ve had a long day, are you sure you want to go to the concert? You could just go back to the hotel and rest.” 

“No. I want to go. I haven’t seen Jinyoung in his element for a long time.” Kuanlin wouldn’t give up seeing C.I.X, since he usually didn’t have the time. 

When they got to the venue, everyone was already inside. Kuanlin knew that his manager would wait outside for him, so he could make a hasty escape if people recognised him. 

Kuanlin got his ticket scanned and made his way into the venue hall. It wasn’t a large venue, but big enough to be hidden at the back. Kuanlin pulled his cap down a little, not wanting anyone to recognise him and take the spotlight away from the band. 

Kuanlin leaned against the back wall, easily seeing the stage but far enough away from the crowd pushing to the front. Seunghun was belting out some high notes, making the crowd cheer and scream. 

Kuanlin’s eyes easily fell on Jinyoung, watching him strum and sing with all his heart. He looked so beautiful up there; tight ripped jeans and his grey converse. Tight v-neck and denim jacket. Even the necklace he was wearing, the one that Kuanlin gave him for his eighteenth. 

‘Black Out’ started to play, and Kuanlin couldn’t help but sing along. He knew all of C.I.X’s songs; Jinyoung usually sang them to him before the final versions came out. 

Kuanlin nodded to the beat. It had been ages since he’d enjoyed music like this, and even more so when it was Jinyoung’s band. The concert went on for a good two and a half hours, including two encores. 

The five of the members all came to the front. They were waving and doing their best to interact for their fans. Kuanlin smiled; seeing Jinyoung grin cutely at some young fans. 

“We love you, FIX!!” Byounggon yelled into his mic, his bass now on his back. “Make sure that you guys get home safe! Thank you again! This has been—”

“CIX!!” The whole band shouted together before all cheering. They all held hands before bowing to the crowd, more crazy screams following. 

Kuanlin had to leave before the fans did, or he could be in trouble. He stole one last glance towards Jinyoung before walking out of the venue and back towards his car. 

“How was the concert?” His manager questioned, just sitting in the car and flicking through Instagram. 

“It was awesome.” Kuanlin closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the seat. 

“Glad you had fun,” his manager started up the car, getting ready to drive him back to their hotel. 

“Yeah, it was—” Kuanlin cut himself off, his phone rubbing. He checked the ID. “Hello, Yonghee-hyung?” He answered the phone fast. 

“Kuanlin-ah, did you come to the concert?” Yonghee’s voice sounded a little hoarse, obviously from the concert. 

“Ah, yes I did. You guys were amazing.” Kuanlin complimented. 

“Oh, thank you!” Yonghee sounded like he wasn’t ready for the compliment. “Are you still around the venue?” 

Kuanlin furrowed his brows, “yes I am, my manager is just getting ready to go.” He glanced at his manager, who was looking back. 

“Ah, can you stay for a couple of minutes? Hyunsukkie is going to bring Jinyoung’s room key out to you!” Yonghee sounded chipper. 

“Uh, sure.” Kuanlin felt his heart skip. “It’s the black BMW M4.” 

“Stay put, he’s coming.” 

“Okay.” Kuanlin quickly hung up, looking out of his window. His manager was confused, but he’d heard quite a bit of the conversation in the quiet, compact car. 

After ten minutes, a tall hooded figure walked over towards the car. Kuanlin quickly got out of the car, his cap still pulled down. He recognised Hyunsuk straight away, even as he tried to cover his identity. 

“Kuanlin, how are you?” Hyunsuk grinned, smiling brightly at the younger. They only had a few days between them, so they became friends quickly when Jinyoung introduced him to the band. 

“I’m fine. You guys were really good today.” Kuanlin complimented again, wanting them all to know. 

“I know! Seunghun-hyung’s voice is amazing!” Hyunsuk suddenly went into dream mode. “I could listen to him sing all day. He’s so talent, I love listening to him sing—”

“Hyunsuk.” Kuanlin reached out, grabbing the elder’s shoulder. “You’re getting off track.” 

“Huh?” Hyunsuk went silent for a few seconds, his mind working to get back on task. “Ah, yeah.” He reached into his pocket, pulling a room key out of his pocket. “Here you are, Kuanlin. It’s room 237.” He gave the younger a slap on the back before pulling his hood back down. 

Kuanlin gave Hyunsuk a quick high five and shoulder barge, before sending him back off. He made sure to watch until Hyunsuk went through the back door again, safely back in the building. 

Kuanlin got back into the car, slamming the door behind him. His manager already knew where to go and started to drive. All Kuanlin was talking about all day was that he was staying with Jinyoung tonight. 

Jinyoung’s bandmates had organised the whole thing and Kuanlin was extremely thankful. They had told him how Jinyoung seemed down lately, so as soon as they knew about the Taipei gig, they let Kuanlin know the plan. 

Kuanlin was fine with surprising Jinyoung. All he wanted was to make the elder happy, especially after his filming had run over. His manager drove him to the hotel, “make sure that you contact me tomorrow.” 

“I will! Goodnight!” Kuanlin sounded excited now. He power walked through the lobby, not bothering to even make eye contact. The elevator was thankfully empty too, giving Kuanlin freedom to grin to himself. 

Kuanlin leaned his head back on the mirror, already thinking about what he was going to do to Jinyoung. “Damn.” Kuanlin sighed, biting at his bottom lip. The lift pinged, letting Kuanlin out onto the right floor. 

\---

Jinyoung was just strumming in the back of the bus, humming to himself as he did. Byounggon glanced back at the younger, seeing the tired small on his face. 

“You think he’ll be awake enough?” Seunghun whispered beside him. 

Byounggon chuckled, turning back to his best friend, “are you?” 

Seunghun’s cheeks flushed suddenly, but he couldn’t help but glance towards Hyunsuk. He was just drumming on the back of the chair in front, his sticks moving smoothly. “Says you!” Seunghun turned back to Byounggon, shoving at his shoulder. “Like you didn’t purposefully get you and Yonghee on another floor.”

“Hey! That’s none of your business, is it?” Byounggon grinned, looking far too proud of himself. Thankfully, Yonghee had his headphones on and was snoozing - he was so cute. 

The drive back to the hotel seemed to take forever, well in Jinyoung’s opinion anyway. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, only to see that there weren't any messages from Kuanlin. He hadn’t even had one to say good luck with the show, or how was the show? 

“Haaa… another show done.” Jinyoung sighed, throwing his phone into his bag. They pulled up to the hotel and the five of them crammed out. 

“Good work boys,” Their manager grinned, “make sure you guys get a good rest.” 

“Of course.” Byounggon threw his arm around Yonghee, pulling him closer. The younger just yawned, lolling his head onto Byounggon’s shoulder.

They all trailed into the hotel, already feeling exhausted and worn out from the concert. They piled into the elevator, all of them silent. Jinyoung leaned against the mirror, lolling his head back. Maybe he should call Kuanlin before going to sleep, just to hear his voice. 

Byounggon and Yonghee got out first, wishing the other three a good night. When the remaining members reached their floor, Jinyoung gave them a hug and wished them a goodnight. His room was a little further down the corridor. 

Jinyoung dialled Kuanlin as he walked down. He listened to the ring for a while until the younger finally picked it up. “Hello?”

“Kuanlinnie…” Jinyoung smiled into the phone, hearing the voice of his boyfriend. 

“What’s wrong?” Kuanlin sounded a little concerned. 

“Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice before I sleep.” Jinyoung scanned his card, opening his hotel room. 

“I wanted to see you, hyung.” Kuanlin’s voice sounded stronger all of a sudden. Jinyoung’s eyes widened, suddenly dropping his phone as he stepped further inside. Kuanlin stood in the middle of his room, smiling at him like he always did. 

“Kuanlin… why are you… how are you..?” Jinyoung was just standing in the doorway still, confusion hitting him far too hard.

“Haha.” Kuanlin grabbed Jinyoung’s wrist, pulling him inside and slamming the door shut. Before Jinyoung could even think, Kuanlin pulled him into a kiss. Jinyoung let the younger boy pull his bag and guitar off and drop them to the floor, where his phone was still lying. 

Kuanlin wrapped his arms around the elder, easily lifting him off the floor. Like by instinct, Jinyoung wrapped his legs around Kuanlin’s waist and his arms around his shoulders. He licked his tongue into Kuanlin’s mouth, wanting to taste more of him. 

“Jinyounggie,” Kuanlin walked them over towards the bed, dropping them both. Jinyoung laughed at being flattened by the younger, his legs not letting him go. 

“I can’t believe you’re here. What about work?” Jinyoung curled his fingers into Kuanlin’s hair, tugging slightly. 

“Work finished early today.” Kuanlin made sure he was comfortable over the elder. “So I managed to catch C.I.X’s show, and then came to this hotel to wait for my beautiful boyfriend.” 

“You came to the show?” Jinyoung’s eyes widened. “I never saw you.” 

“I’d be surprised if you did.” Kuanlin chuckled, “What with all the fans and lights.” 

“I suppose.” Jinyoung pouted, “but you should have told me…” 

“I would have, but I wanted to surprise you here.” Kuanlin chuckled, “Hyunsuk gave me your spare key and I’ve been waiting for you.” 

Jinyoung’s eyes narrowed a little, “they planned this didn’t they?” 

“Who?” Kuanlin tilted his head. 

“My members.” 

“It was their idea,” Kuanlin grinned, leaning down and nuzzling into Jinyoung’s neck. “I’m very grateful, ‘cause I get to see.” He pressed kisses to Jinyoung’s neck, making him whimper lightly. 

“Nnh…” Jinyoung tilted his head back. 

“You’ll let me have you, right hyung?” Kuanlin licked down the elder’s neck, already starting to unbutton his shirt. 

“Kuan… ah!” Jinyoung wiggled a little, his crotch grinding upwards. Kuanlin licked his lips, his hand stroking down Jinyoung’s waist to his ass. 

Jinyoung mewled, his jeans disappearing. Kuanlin threw them onto the floor somewhere, wanting to touch Jinyoung directly. He ran his nails along his inner thighs, pulling more sounds from him. 

“K-Kuan… ah!” Jinyoung couldn’t help but open his legs. Kuanlin smirked, pushing the elder’s shirt from his shoulders and throwing it to the floor. 

Jinyoung was tugging at the back of Kuanlin’s shirt, wanting it gone. The younger one sat up, pulling out of Jinyoung’s grasp. Jinyoung watched as the younger pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his lean, taunt body. 

Kuanlin jumped off of the bed, disposing of his jeans and boxers next. Jinyoung’s eyes lidded seeing the hard cock of the younger angry and leaking. Jinyoung shuffled out of his own boxers, presenting himself completely. 

Kuanlin crawled back over the elder, grinding down on him hard. Jinyoung moaned, his cock flush against the younger’s. It was hot and electric, and just perfect. 

Kuanlin cupped the elder’s face, pulling him into another sloppy kiss. Their tongues battled against each other, clashing with teeth and saliva everywhere. 

“Jinyoung…” Kuanlin kissed the elder’s chin. “Lemme rim you, hyung.” 

“Kuanlin!” Jinyoung slapped the younger’s shoulder. “I haven’t showered yet… and I’ve just done a show and I’m sweaty and-”

Kuanlin smirked darkly. “Turn your ass this way.” He wasn’t going to take any excuses. 

Kuanlin manoeuvred them into the perfect position. He was now sitting up by the pillows, Jinyoung’s ass in his face. He leaned forwards, licking at the tight hole. He sucked lightly, making the ring of muscle spasm. 

Jinyoung fell forwards, his hand gripping to Kuanlin’s thighs. The younger’s cock was in his face, the two of them in the 69 position. He took the initiative, grabbing the base of Kuanlin’s cock. 

“Nnh! Strong grip, Jinyounggie.” Kuanlin chuckled, his hips twitching slightly. Jinyoung started pumping the younger’s cock, squeezing the flesh. “Nnh…!” Kuanlin bit his lip, digging his nails into the elder’s thighs. 

Jinyoung whimpered, his ass swaying. Kuanlin growled deep in his throat, seeing the luscious sight in front of him. He buried his face between the soft globes again, slipping his tongue past the ring of muscle. 

Jinyoung cried out, the feeling sending shivers through his entire body. He leaned forwards, lapping at the head of Kuanlin’s cock. He wouldn’t just sit back and take it, he’d make sure Kuanlin knew who the boss was too. 

Kuanlin moaned around the elder’s hole, but didn’t stop his ministrations. Jinyoung took the head of Kuanlin’s cock into his mouth, sinking further down onto the hot shaft. 

Kuanlin tightened his stomach, his legs twitching slightly. “You taste good, hyung.” He brought his fingers to the elder’s hole, slipping them in beside his tongue. 

“Nnh!! Mmmph…!” Jinyoung moaned around the younger’s cock, his fingers pushing at Jinyoung’s inner walls. 

Kuanlin slipped in a second finger, scissoring the entrance. He could lick deeper inside the elder, reaching parts he couldn’t usually. 

Jinyoung sucked harder, his teeth scraping against the sensitive flesh. “Fuck…!” Kuanlin moaned deeply, leaving only his fingers inside the elder’s heat. “You testing me, Jinyoung?” 

Jinyoung slowly dragged his lips up the hard shaft, pressing a kiss to the head. “Does it feel good, Kuanlinnie?” 

“Yeah it does.” Kuanlin smirked, suddenly plunging his fingers in as deep as they could reach. 

“Ahh! Nyah!” Jinyoung screeched, the younger jabbing his prostate. 

“Does it feel good?” Kuanlin teased, a third finger joining the others. 

“Haaa… ah!” Jinyoung pushed his ass back a little, wanting more of the feeling. 

Kuanlin pumped his fingers in and out of Jinyoung, making sure that he spread at the walls. Jinyoung turned his head, lapping out at Kuanlin’s cock like a thirsty kitten. 

“You’re so cute, Jinyoung.” Kuanlin smirked, his fingers speeding up. “I just want to devour you already.” 

“D-do it!” Jinyoung moaned loudly, his hips shifting. 

Kuanlin gritted his teeth, pulling his fingers out of his boyfriend. Before Jinyoung could comprehend, he was flung onto his back, heads sinking into the pillow. 

Kuanlin cradled Jinyoung’s knees, pushing his legs up and exposing his ass. Jinyoung whimpered, his cock twitching with excitement. Kuanlin smirked, his cock pressing at Jinyoung’s ass. 

“Be gentle…” Jinyoung smirked, knowing full well that Kuanlin wouldn’t. 

“Aren’t I always.” Kuanlin chuckled. He shoved his cock straight into Jinyoung’s warmth, making sure that his entire cock was engulfed. 

Jinyoung gritted his teeth, his fingers digging into Kuanlin’s shoulders. “Fuck! You bastard…” he narrowed his eyes, trying his best to glare. 

“You know me too well, Jinyoung-hyung.” Kuanlin rubbed his thumbs gently against Jinyoung’s hips, soothing him. 

“That hurt…” Jinyoung pouted. He didn’t mind the pain and Kuanlin knew it; if anything it excited him. Even now, Jinyoung was squeezing around Kuanlin’s cock. 

Kuanlin gave the elder a few minutes of adjustment. Jinyoung placed a hand on his stomach, feeling the younger inside easily. 

"You're so hot for me, Kuanlin." Jinyoung smirked, tightening his hole around him. 

Kuanlin grinned deeply. "You set me on fire." He pulled his cock out slowly, letting the flesh drag against Jinyoung's rim. 

"Nnh… ah! Ha…!" Jinyoung gasped as Kuanlin thrusted back inside, ramming deep inside. Jinyoung threw his arms around the younger, scratching at his back. "Kuan- ahh!" 

"So cute." Kuanlin started a moderate pace, pulling out at least two thirds before slamming back inside. He kept his hands wrapped around Jinyoung's thighs, making sure that he didn't close his legs. 

"Ah! Ah! Nnh! Yah!" Jinyoung gasped, clawing at the younger's back. Kuanlin ducked down, sucking Jinyoung's nipple into his mouth. 

Kuanlin strived off of the beautiful noises Jinyoung was releasing. He was in complete bliss, his body accepting Kuanlin into his body so perfectly. It was like they were made for each other. 

Kuanlin licked slowly and sensually as Jinyoung's nipples, contradicting his powerful thrusts. Kuanlin dragged his lips upwards, his tongue gliding up the elder's neck. 

"Ahhh." Jinyoung loved the feeling that only Kuanlin could give. He set his nerves on fire, and Jinyoung just couldn't get enough. 

Kuanlin meshed their lips together again, kissing Jinyoung deep and slow. He sucked the elder's tongue, biting lightly to pull another gasp. 

"Kuanlin… I don't…" Jinyoung mewled wantonly, his arm thrown over his eyes. 

"You can't hold on tonight?" Kuanlin booped his nose against the elder's. "That's okay, I don't think I can hold out much longer either." 

Jinyoung groaned as Kuanlin pulled all the way out suddenly. He gently turned Jinyoung around, manoeuvring him onto all fours. Before Jinyoung could even glance over his shoulder, Kuanlin slid in deeply again. 

Jinyoung gasped, his fingers digging into the bedding. Kuanlin started up his hips again, thrusting long strokes deep into the elder's warmth. 

"Ah! Ah! Nnh! Ha! Ah!" Jinyoung moaned loud at each thrust, hitting his prostate dead on. Kuanlin was really good at slamming straight into his perfect spot. 

Kuanlin's breathing was starting to get heavier, sweat dripping off his brow. Jinyoung was pushing back into each thrust, feeling the push against his insides. 

"Fuck… so big…" Jinyoung pressed a hand to his stomach, actually feeling the younger moving inside him. Kuanlin was stroking in as deep as possible, to the areas only Kuanlin could reach. 

Jinyoung clenched around the younger, his hips moving on their own. "Ahh! Kuanlin…! T-touch me…" Jinyoung looked back over his shoulder, his glistening eyes wide and gorgeous. Tears were escaping down his cheeks, making Kuanlin's heart skip. 

Kuanlin couldn't help but give in to whatever Jinyoung wanted. He wrapped his large hand around Jinyoung's cock, starting to pump him in time to his powerful thrusts. 

Jinyoung whined desperately, his inner channel clamping down on the younger's shaft. Kuanlin groaned deeply, his cock becoming enveloped in such scalding warmth. 

"I won't be able to hold on if you squeeze like that." Kuanlin could already feel his stomach coiling. It had been so long since he'd fucked Jinyoung, and he was loving it. 

"Ahh! Ah! Kya!!!" Jinyoung moaned, his eyes rolling back. Kuanlin's thumb was rubbing at his slit, making him crumble. 

After only a few seconds, Jinyoung cried out Kuanlin's name. He came all over his hand and the sheets, long ropes of cum streaming out of him. His body clamped down on Kuanlin's cock, sucking him in. 

"Nah!" Kuanlin groaned, his hips grinding into Jinyoung's ass. He came with a growl of Jinyoung's name, releasing deep inside of him. 

Jinyoung immediately collapsed, falling into his own cum. Kuanlin pulled out slowly, watching his cum escape from Jinyoung's abused hole. His essence snaked down Jinyoung's perineum and over his balls. 

"Fuck… so hot." Kuanlin gravestone of Jinyoung's cheeks, pulling the globe away from the other. He couldn't help but stare at Jinyoung's hole, cum still leaking out. 

"Sh-shut it…" Jinyoung gasped out, not sounding threatening at all. Kuanlin smirked, suddenly getting up from the bed. His legs were a little shaky, but he was still confident in himself. 

Kuanlin turned Jinyoung onto his back gently, before scooping him up on his arms. Jinyoung whined again, curling in towards Kuanlin's chest. The younger was carrying him princess style towards the bathroom. 

The bath was filled, both of them sitting in the perfectly bubbly warm water. Jinyoung leaned back against Kuanlin, his eyes already closing his eyes. 

Kuanlin had his arms wrapped around the elder's waist, his chin resting on Jinyoung's shoulder. Kuanlin had his eyes closed, smiling sweetly. 

Jinyoung was just holding bubbles in his hands, before blowing them cutely. Kuanlin couldn't help but grin, his arms tightening around the elder. 

"Kuanlin?" Jinyoung turned his head, his lips pressing a kiss to Kuanlin's cheekbone. 

"I love you, Jinyounggie." Kuanlin whispered, pressing endless kisses to Jinyoung's face. "You're my everything." 

"Why are you saying such sweet things?" Jinyoung giggled a little, continuing to play with the bubbles. 

"I just miss you," Kuanlin sighed, "who knew that being an actor would suck…" 

"Shut up, you love acting." Jinyoung playfully elbowed the younger, making him laugh. 

"True, but I love you more." He nuzzled at Jinyoung's neck as he squeezed him tighter. 

"I love you too." Jinyoung kissed Kuanlin's lips softly. "I miss you these days too." 

"Hmm, but I guess there's nothing we can do." Kuanlin wouldn't ask Jinyoung to leave C.I.X and he wouldn't leave acting. 

"That's true." Jinyoung yawned slightly, "we still have long ways to go." He knew they'd have to become a lot more respected before they could be open to the public. 

They both just relaxed in the tub, the silence between them calming. Kuanlin was humming deeply in his throat, his chin still on Jinyoung's shoulder. Jinyoung bit his lip, his eyes shifting. 

"What is it, Jinyoung?" Kuanlin chuckled. He could feel the shift in Jinyoung's body. 

"What time will you leave tomorrow?" Jinyoung didn't want the younger to leave but he knew that he would have to. 

"I don't know." Kuanlin answered seriously. "I finished all the recordings, dramas and shows." He was already feeling giddy, thinking about how he could have more time with Jinyoung. "What about you?" 

"We've finished our shows." Jinyoung replied easily, "we have one more day in Taipei to look around, before we fly back to Korea." 

Kuanlin hummed, "my flight is the day after tomorrow too." 

"What?" Jinyoung suddenly turned around, kneeling between Kuanlin's legs as he faced him. 

Kuanlin chuckled. "Yeah. I asked Yonghee when you guys flew back and I got my manager to book my ticket for the same flight." 

"You're kidding." Jinyoung cupped the younger's face. 

"Nope, I wanna spend as much time together until the next time." Kuanlin grinned cheekily. Jinyoung just laughed, leaning forwards and kissing Kuanlin's lips. 

"You cheeky bastard." Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh. Kuanlin was laughing too, the both of them leaning forwards and pressing their foreheads together. 

"I love you, Jinyoung." Kuanlin tilted his head, sealing their lips together again. 

"I love you too." Jinyoung raked his hands into Kuanlin's hair, ruffling the black fluffiness.

They were going to spend the day together, just walking around Taipei. The rest of the members wouldn't mind, and they would probably break off onto pairs anyway. 

Then flying home together and going to their shared apartment. Then they would just enjoy each other's company until work came around again. 

It was hard to maintain their relationship, what with their jobs and everything. But, Jinyoung would do anything to keep Kuanlin, and he knew the younger thought the same. 

"Let's go on a date all day tomorrow." Kuanlin grinned again.. 

"Yeah, I'll be all yours tomorrow." Jinyoung nuzzled his nose against the younger's.

"We'll be like a married couple!" Kuankin cheered, pulling the elder into a hug again. 

"Yeah." Jinyoung flushed, loving the idea of that. One day they could get there. One day Korea might be like Taiwan and legalise gay marriage. Because Jinyoung was down to bind Kuanlin to him. Now until the end of time.


End file.
